One Way Or Another
by FuriousChocolateBunny
Summary: Princess Peach gets kidnapped once again. While on the way to World 8, something goes wrong with Bowser's airship and it crashes, leaving Peach to fend for herself in a land of snow and ice. (Light romance and swearing, Bowser/Mario X Peach, rated K Plus because it won't get much worse than that)


**Authors note: This is my very first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy my silly little story! For all of my fics I'll be drawing the cover, as seen here! The intro is very short, so I threw it in with chapter 1. The chapter is a bit short too, but i'll try to make the rest a bit longer. ****A bit of research on ships, as well.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_The princess was always grateful to have been saved by such nice men. And as always, she would have one of her delicious chocolate cakes prepared for them after a fierce battle with the malicious Bowser, king of the Dark Lands. That turtle/dragon-like reptile would always take her away from the people she loved most, in hopes that he could marry her in order to claim throne to all of the Mushroom kingdom. Most of the times, only one of the two mustached brothers came to rescue her from such a fate, and his name was Mario. That plump, courageous Italian plumber was her true hero. He and his brother, Luigi, had definitely deserved the title they were given to by the residents of the Mushroom kingdom-_

_The Super Mario Bros._

* * *

Chapter 1- Peach Gets Kidnapped! Again...

Princess Peach always felt ... almost alone in her castle. Not that she wasn't alone, it was just that everybody had their special somebody. The somebody you would spend the rest of her life with, the somebody you shared both joyful and depressing moments with. Mario was always inviting her to hang out and play tennis when she wasn't being kidnapped, but she often contemplated as to why he would never propose to her or ask her out. Was it that he was married to that one..pretty girl, Pauline, she seen before? Did he just save her for pure adventure? What was it? Peach decided that she would stop thinking about those things, since there was so much more to life then love.

_Was there?_

"Your highness! We have a visitor!" One of her servants, a Toad, called from behind her.

Peach was just finishing up her tasks as a princess around the castle when it happened. She nodded, then proceeded down the vast hallway to the front door. She smiled when she saw her plumber 'best friend' awaiting her.

"Hey, princess." Mario said, looking down in an almost bashful way. His posture looked almost similar to that of his brother, who was known to be _quite _shy.

"Hello, Mario." The princess curtsied. "What brings you here today?"

The man looked up with a head held high this time.

"I was wondering if we could maybe, y'know, go-" Before he could say anything else, the walls of the castle started to crumble down rapidly, as if it were as defenseless as air. Peach collapsed onto Mario in shock, screaming as the Dark Land's biggest airship slowly approached her. She was swept off of the ground by the king, reaching for her hero's grasp.

"Mario!" She cried, flailing around helplessly, yet he was too far to hear her plead for help. Her expression conveyed more than words. He knew the drill- Go and save the princess, beat up the king, and bring her back home into the safety of her own castle. Well, the castle wasn't all that safe, but if Peach felt safe there, Mario was happy.

"I'll get her back again! Just watch me, Bowser!" He screamed into the sky before the airship was finally out of sight. It alarmed the panicking Toads. Princess Peach was already kidnapped enough, and he was sick and tired of the same crap happening over and over again. Mario sighed, and started his journey through the eight worlds.

Despite the castle being almost completely destroyed, there was _some sort _of bright side. Only part of the back half was wrecked, and some valuable items were able to be recovered from underneath the rubble. It would not take much time to repair, yet the princess would have to temporarily stay somewhere else for the time being.

Meanwhile, aboard the ship, Peach had been fitted with shackles, bolted tight onto her wrists. She then got tied to the mainmast. She wanted to appear strong, but it was so painful she just had to sob.

"Stop crying. Now!" One of the Dry Bones demanded, angrily jabbing her stomach. She yelped in pain and shut her eyes tightly, hoping that it would end soon. The reanimated skeleton laughed at the princess and hit her with it's fist repeatedly, a sadistic grin plastered on its face as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, you had enough fun already. Get back to work." Bowser grumbled, scornfully eyeing his minion. The Dry Bones cast a cold glance at Peach and started to go back to finishing up its job.

"Why did you stop him? I thought you liked seeing me hurt..." She uttered with a downcast look upon her bruised face. The king turned to face her.

"Do you like getting hurt?" He asked in possibly his most calm tone, and without an answer, walked away.

Princess Peach said not a word after that. She stood on the ship for countless hours, staring at the blue sky, and wishing to be free like the birds flying, without a problem to worry about. Finally, before she fell asleep on deck, the airship halted, and started to head for the nearest land, finally landing with a loud crash. Nobody got hurt, except for Peach, who had gained a few more sores and friction burns here and there. Where they arrived wasn't the usual 'World 8' she'd always been brought to. It was more like... the opposite?

The frosty air of the Snow world numbed her cheeks, and she started to quiver as she felt the wind. She could hear a conversation nearby. She assumed it was Bowser and that Magikoopa, Kamek, from the voices she heard. She leaned closer to where she thought the sounds were coming from, and a smile started to form when she heard that something went wrong with the ship during a horrible snowstorm,and that they couldn't get to World 8 without Mario arriving there before them. Because of this she felt more confident and hopeful that Mario would find her, and with that confidence led her to start trying to wriggle out of her cuffs.

Bowser and Kamek heard a piercing clang from the main deck, and upon rushing out of the cabin, there were broken chains and rope on the ground.

The princess had escaped.


End file.
